


"glad ya breathin"

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Protective!Daryl, badass! daryl, daryl does a good deed like always, just an idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a sorta one shot that i just had to write as i've been marathoning TWD.<br/>Every one needs their own good old fashioned 'hillybilly' bodyguard/boyfriend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"glad ya breathin"

The walkers, stumbling and snarling, crowded around Carol. Like vultures to a carcass only premature. The group froze and watched as they saw her get cut off from the truck containing one half of the group and a few weapons-Carol took in a deep breath and raised her fists, desperate to survive anyway she could-she had seen daryl fight off a walker or two bare and survive-why couldn’t she? but Carol was no Daryl. The walkers, with some semblance of brainpower, grouped together in a circle and ignored the others-focusing on a much easier source of food.Noticing the lack of movement Daryl killed the engine of his brothers dear motorbike and leaned sideways to check what the hold up was. Just as soon as he saw what was happening the breath was knocked out of him. “noh” he breathed as he saw Carol disappear behind a sea of dead bodies clawing at her.

Kicking the engine into gear quite violently Daryl spun the bike round and sped up to where the walkers had cornered Carol. “daryl no!” rick yelled as he sped past, his voice drowned out by the engine and the wind. Being snapped out of their stupor the group sprang to attention and gathered their guns and blunt instruments of death and ran to help daryl save Carol-they had lost too much already, too many people-Carol would be the end of them, they knew that. with little thought for himself Daryl skidded to an almost halt and knocked into the geeks, shooting those too close for comfort as he yelled over the engine “come on!” Carol nodded and desperately pushed her way through the angry undead and practically threw herself onto the back of the bike-her arms snaking around daryl and holding tight with fear and relief. The remaining dead were shortly picked off one by one by the others. 

Assured he was done daryl spun the bike back around and, a little slower, passed everyone with a pointed look that carol missed due to her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed for a short moment of rest. Rick looked down and swallowed his guilt over the event that just nearly transpired-Daryl was clearly pissed and words would be had later. everyone sighed in relief and clambered aboard their vehicle. tapping the side of the truck Glenn let The drivers know they were good to leave, he also brought up the truck flap so nothing and no one would roll off -allowing him and maggie to lean against it and each other and survey their remaining family with sad fondness as the truck began its bumpy decent down the road. 

“thankyou Daryl, that was…brave,.. you shouldn't have” Carol murmured, close enough to his ear so she know he would hear. Daryl blinked,swallowed and looked down briefly before looking back at the road-like hell he was gonna let a bike accident of all things finish them off. “course i did” Daryl replied. “was nothing, at least nothing that they shouldn't have done, glad you're still breathin’ by tha’ way.” Carol smiled and opened her eyes, “right back at ya” Satisfied all was well daryl slowed the bike a little so he could drive beside the others, figure out where they were going. the group smiled at the sight of the two on the bike, their gratitude for daryl rolling off in waves.The sun was just starting to set as they all moved out, making their way to somewhere new, somewhere they would make safe and make liveable-after all, they deserved that didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was a bit meh :/ literally just wrote this and briefly checked it before bed so..LOVE carol&Daryl so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
